The invention relates generally to the field of resource allocation, and in particular to a method and system for allocation of a central application resource for a subset of users of the resource.
Allocations are often used to control the use of centralized resources by multiple users. For example, disk quotas are typically assigned to control database growth. Multiple users in a production environment are effectively managed so that the amount of disk space that is practically required can be limited. At times, a user may knowingly or unknowingly fully utilize their allocation of disk space and subsequent incoming content that would cause the allocation to be exceeded is therefore not accepted. Conventional options for addressing this situation include removing previously-stored content to thereby create additional disk space for the user; otherwise the incoming content may be refused. Alternatively, a user may attempt to contact a member of an information technology (IT) department to obtain a change in their personal allocation of disk space; however, the success of this alternative is dependent on the availability of IT personnel which can vary significantly based on time of day and calendar day. Personnel availability can also be problematic when working with geographically distant or global workforces.